


Waiting at the stairs (Extended)

by MewSefet



Series: Never Forgotten [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Family, Father Figures, Fluff, Original Character(s), baby!Zac, dad!Adrian, son!Zac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewSefet/pseuds/MewSefet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac always waits at the top of the stairs for Adrian’s scheduled visits to the orphanage. He’s late this time but 8 year old Zac is too excited to stay mad. Adrian remembers on the anniversary of Zac’s death, he hasn’t broken his promise yet. An unexpected crossing of paths comes from his visit to his son’s grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting at the stairs (Extended)

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian and Charlie belong to mimi-911, I'm just borrowing them...

Zac sat at the top of the stairs that lead to the dorms, his small figure allowing others to walk past with ease without him having to move. His eyes watched the large door that was the entrance of the church like building expectantly. He had been sitting there for half an hour now and despite the number of times that door had opened none of them were what he was waiting for. He sat up straighter as the door opened again, posed to run down the stairs only to slump slightly when it was only one of the sisters. He was late, he wasn’t usually late, and this caused worry to form in the pit of Zac’s stomach

Zac had grown extremely attached to the strange yet familiar man with the funny accent. He had felt this strange feeling of established closeness from when he had first introduced himself to the small boy. Zac had this fantasy in which Adrian was his dad, though for some good reason, one that he was still trying to work out, wasn’t able to get him back so instead took to visiting him as often as possible. Zac was aware that that probably wasn’t the case, but it explains his feelings that had come from before he could remember.

Pulled out of his thoughts by the opening of the door he half ran half fell down the stairs in a rush to get to the man who had just entered. Skidding to a halt he collided with almost full force into the legs of Adrian, his arms wrapping in a tight hug around the man’s knees. The sudden impact caused Adrian to stumble slightly though he easily regained his balance, a laugh leaving his throat at the enthusiasm of the 7 year old. Zac suddenly remembered that he was angry at Adrian for being late and stepped back, releasing the tall man, though that wasn’t really saying much as everyone was tall to the 3’10” boy. Zac crossed his arms and mustered up the best glare he could, though it looked more like a pout than anything, and if intimidation was the tactic he was aiming for it wasn’t really affective at all, if anything it was adorable.

Zac was just generally small, he was at least 10cm shorter than most of the kids his age and to top it off he was mostly bone. This meant he was on the receiving end of quite a lot of teasing and bullying which was inevitable at that age. The 8 year old gave a humph as Adrian ruffled his short hair in greeting, though was unable to stop the evidence of a grin forming on his featured.

“You’re late” he said as he tried stop the grin of excitement from seeing Adrian.

Adrian laughed at this and nodded, crouching down in front of the boy so he was closer to his level, though he was still a significant amount taller than the boy. “Yes I am, but I’m going to make up for it if they let me steal you for the day,” he said with a smile as he looked up at the sister who had come to greet him, giving her a charming smile. Zac getting the point looked at the woman as well, the puppy dog eyes coming out in full force. The sister just looked at the two and gave a reluctant nod. At her nod they both looked at each other with grins, Zac grabbed hold of Adrian’s hand as the man stood up. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to bring him back in one piece” he promised which received a shake of the head from the sister.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, we all know the boy trips on anything and everything possible.” She sighed with an affectionate smirk. “Just make sure he’s back before 4 or you won’t be taking him out again” she said sternly which received nods from both of the blonds. She watched them as they left hand in hand, Zac practically dragging Adrian out of the door full of excitement. She wouldn’t be surprised if the two were actually father and son, the emotional attachment was definitely there and the resemblance was unnerving. She doubted that that was the truth though, after all who would give up their child only to try and get them back again.

——

Adrian smiled sadly at the memory as he stood at the grave of his son. Zac had lived to his late 80’s, 200 years ago on this date, passing from the grief of losing Michelle, both leaving the world in their sleep. He hadn’t forgotten anything from his time with Zac, just as he had promised. He still watched over Zac’s family, the powers from Zac and Michelle occasionally popping up in the family line. He helped where he could, though he had taken to keeping a distance to not make things more complicated. Sighing he lay two flowers on the joint grave stone of his friend and son before stepping back and leaving, slightly startled to find a small girl standing behind him, a reminiscent smile on her features, one that showed loss that no one of her age should have seen, that is if she was the age she looked.

“Don’t you dare say anything” the white haired five year old growled to the angel as she left her own token at the grave. Adrian watched the girl with a slightly amused smile, which resulted in a glare that held a menace that would scare most regardless of the appearance of the one giving it.

“I’m surprised to see you here Bastet” he said as he followed the girl out of the grave yard, giving one last glace at the old stone that marked their spot, a small smile gracing his features when he noticed the frost and flowers that had formed on it.

“Despite what you may think, I respected them and they were good people” She said, her words the closest you would ever get to her saying that she cared for them. Adrian gave a small nod in acknowledgement, aware of what she meant.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way, their usual comments on the other’s age implied, though were not said, not feeling it appropriate for the situation. At the entrance they parted ways with a nod of farewell, both well aware they would probably cross paths again. Glancing in the direction that Bastet was headed he was surprised to see Charlie standing there waiting for the millennia old cat-shifter. He watched the two as they left, Charlie obviously laughing at Bastet’s current form which he could see received an unamused glare just from the posture of the girl.


End file.
